1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a daily reminder having a bibliographic reference corresponding to the month and date. The daily reminder may be a digital time device, a desk, wall, pocket or daily calendar, a portable telephone or a personal data assistant.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is difficult to memorize a scriptural verse without ready reference to a print or audio version because the entire reference work containing the print version must be carried, or even when transcribed to a pocket size, it still must be retrieved from a pocket or purse. An audio version is often more cumbersome as it must be retrieved from a recording device wherein the user would need to load the recording, search for the location and play the device. In addition, in most work areas, audible recordings played on a device connected to a speaker would disrupt the surrounding work.
It is known to provide a desktop calendar/clock display that has a proverb randomly selected for each day of the month. The selected proverbs do not correspond to the date and appear without bibliographic reference data. Furthermore, only thirty-one proverbs would be needed to for any given month. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,783 issued on Oct. 6, 1987 to Nishimuro, et al. Thus, there is a need for a daily reminder having a bibliographic reference corresponding to each date of each month of the entire year.
It is also known to provide a wristwatch that displays a message when randomly activated by movement of the user's arm. No bibliographic reference is displayed with the reference. Only one message is contemplated in this wristwatch though it may comprise a movable display to accommodate a message of a size greater than the available display. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,982 issued Mar. 6, 1990 to Spencer Gwynn. Again, the message is not keyed to a specific date and no bibliographic reference is provided thus indicating a great need for a daily reminder having a bibliographic reference specifically corresponding to each date of each month of the entire year.
It is further known to provide a portable device that determines the specific time of day for Islamic prayers at any location by reference to global positioning signal (GPS). Direction of Mecca is indicated at a location on the face of the portable device by using the face of the device as a compass rose. No message is displayed though specific times are computed and indicated. An audible signal can also be produced to indicate the correct times for prayer. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,035 B1 issued Mar. 13, 2001 to Joep Lameer. A need exists for a daily reminder having bibliographic references corresponding to the specific date of the entire year.
Additionally, it is known to provide a cellular phone that gives the direction toward Mecca or any other direction as selected or preprogrammed. Scriptures or extracts of religious books may be displayed. Times for Islamic prayers may also be displayed and an alarm may be made to sound for the start or finish of prayers. For instance, see the U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0148776A1 published Aug. 7, 2003 to Ciechanowiecki, et al. Though passages may be indicated, the bibliographic reference and key to the day of the month are missing so there still exists a desire for a daily reminder having bibliographic references corresponding to specific dates.
Analog time displays having message areas arranged on the display face that may cite specific references indicative of the prayer to be offered are described in U.S. Patent Publications 2003/0189877A1 published on Oct. 9, 2003 by David N. Bubar and 2003/0198138A1 published on Oct. 23, 2003 by Ali Shebani. The watch of Bubar also has slots along the edge for inserting prayer reminders for specific prayers. The top of the edge of the watch is transparent to allow the user to observe the icon indicative of the prayer recipient or the prayer to be offered. Still, the devices of Bubar and Shebani do not provide for specific references corresponding to the exact date of the month.
Another known wristwatch has GPS capabilities and an imbedded chip to calculate and display the correct times for prayer for Muslims at any point in the world and to indicate the direction toward Mecca. The face of the dial changes color depending on the prayer to be offered. For instance, see the U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0013043 A1 published on Jan. 22, 2004 by Tanveer Ul Haq. Only the time for prayer and direction toward Mecca are provided and thus there is still a need for specific bibliographic references corresponding to each date of each month.
It is also known to provide software for PDA's to allow the user to insert scripture references, prayer requests, prayers and other journal entries for ready reference. Though the reference on the PDAGreen.com site fortuitously cites Psalms 31 for Dec. 31, 2002, the entire 31st chapter of Psalm is cited, not a specific chapter and verse for each day of each month. Therefore, the need for specific bibliographic references corresponding to every specific date still exists.
Verse of the day, an internet site provides a new Christian Bible verse and new wallpaper for each day when logging onto the Internet. The images on the wallpaper do not appear to be associated with the day of the month. Since, the verses are not related to the day of the month, there is still a desire for a daily reminder having a bibliographic reference corresponding to each date of each month.
Finally, it is known to provide a print calendar with a verse for every day is available from Promotional Products and Ideas of 1605 5th Avenue North, Suite 303, Seattle, Wash., 98109. Some dates may have verses corresponding to either the date or month, however, none are keyed to both the exact month and day and thus it is still novel to provide for a daily reminder having a bibliographic reference specifically corresponding to each date of each month of the entire year.